Hp y la luz verde
by Dark-Sly
Summary: Harry tiene 16, voldy regreso, una nueva guerra empieza. contiene spoilers del quinto libroooo!
1. Default Chapter

Sexto año Capitulo 1 : Seguir adelante  
  
Ese verano fue el peor de la vida de Harry. Su padrino, Sirius Black, había sido asesinado por su propia prima, Bellatrix Lenstrange, cuando salvó a Harry de un ataque. Harry se sentía culpable de esto, si el no hubiera tomado en serio los sueños que tenía, Sirius estaría vivo. Pero tenía a alguien más para culpar, Severus Snape. El año pasado el le estuvo dando lecciones de Occlumencia para cerrar su mente. Desgraciadamente la curiosidad le ganó a Harry, se metió en los recuerdos de Snape, al igual que lo hizo con los recuerdos del profesor Dumbledore, claro que este(Snape) no le agradó para nada Le dejó de dar clases de occlumenica. De cierto modo el quería dejar las clases para seguir teniendo esos sueños que lo conectaran con el Lord oscuro, así podría saber que era lo que estaba planeando. Pero los sueños siempre lo perseguían. Todas las noches soñó con Lord Voldemort, siempre como si estuviera dentro de él, como si fueran la misma persona. Había veces que se despertada sin saber donde estaba y sin saber a donde había ido. Esto le preocupada.  
  
La guerra había empezado. Ahora todos tenían conocimiento de la vuelta del oscuro Lord. Intentaba todas las veces que podía ver las noticias pero no se mencionaba ninguna muerte o desaparición misteriosa. Una vez a la semana recibía el profeta diario (Hermione y Ron se lo enviaban), solo se hablaba sobre lo que sucedió en el ministerio de magia, los juicios a los mortifagos. Todos fueron juzgados por el Wizengamot, todos fueron a Azkaban. Los dementores fueron removidos de los puestos de guarda cárceles, ahora había aurores. No se mencionaba ninguna muerte. De Sirius, nunca supo si se dijo algo, no quería saber. Tan solo el pensar en el.se sentía como si hubiera un dementor cerca. Su único deseo era vivir con Sirius ,que era como un padre para él, luego de abandonar a Los Dursley.  
  
Los Dursley habían cambiado un poco, ya no eran tan desagradables con Harry. Dudley trataba de esquivarlo todo el tiempo, tío Vernon seguía indiferente y tía Petunia parecía un poco preocupada. Ahora Harry podía salir con más libertad y la gente ya no lo miraba como un delincuente.; sus tíos le habían comprado un poco de ropa decente. Una semana antes de su cumpleaños salió a pasear por los alrededores. Caminaba por la calle frente al parque cuando se tropezó con un chico. -¿Estás bien?-preguntó Harry ayudando al chico con el que se había chocado. Era Mark Evans. -Si.eso creo-dijo mirando hacia atrás. Era un chico de cabello rojizo, tenía diez años. -¿Dudley te ha estado persiguiendo otra vez?-el chico asintió. -Me las vas pagar, Evans!-grito alguien desde las esquina. Dudley seguido se su pandilla se acerco hasta ellos. -No te atrevas-dijo Harry interponiéndose entre el chico y su primo. -¿Qué has dicho?-le pregunto Dudley -No te atrevas-dijo firmemente Harry -Tu no eres nadie para decirme que hacer. Quítate o si no.-lo desafió Dudley. -O si no qué?.me pegarás?-dijo Harry en tono burlón. -Si-dijo levantando su puño. -Yo tengo otra condición, Gran D. Tu no lo molestas y yo no le digo a tus amigos como tu madre te llama.-dijo Harry. Dudley lo empujo con fuerza pero él no se calló.- Esta bien Gran D, tu lo pediste. Todos escuchen, Al que llaman Gran D , su nombre es"Popkin" y "Dinky Diddydums- todos incluso Mark se reían. -Vaya. ese .nombre.da.miedo.-dijo Piers mientras se reía como loco. Entre esa confusión Harry y Mark se alejaron del lugar.  
  
-Gracias por ayudarme-dijo Mark -De nada- dijo Harry -Será mejor que vaya a mi casa, nos vemos en Hogwarts-se despidió Mark Harry tardó en razonar-¿Hogwarts?-pero él ya se había ido a su casa.  
  
Eso lo desconcertó bastante. ¿Cómo sabía de Hogwarts? ¿Sería un mago? Imposible.el ministro había dicho que no tenía conocimiento de que algún mago, además de él, viviera en Privet Drive. Entonces cómo sabía de Hogwarts. Llegó a el 4 cuatro. Dudley aun no estaba allí. Seguramente iba a vengarse de Harry como nunca lo había hecho. -Hay una carta para ti-dijo tía Petunia desde la cocina. Harry entro en la cocina. Había una carta sobre la mesa. Era de Dumbledore. Pensar en Dumbledore, en recordar su cara, le hacía arder la cicatriz.  
  
Harry:  
Se que todo lo que ha sucedido debe ser muy difícil de soportar pero se que lograrás superarlo, después de todo has pasado por más situaciones por las que magos adultos pasaran. Sin embargo estoy preocupado. Estoy seguro que lo que tuviste el año pasado y he decidido que debes retomar las clases de ya sabes que. Te veré dentro de unos días.  
  
A.Dumbledore  
  
Así que ahora Dumbledore quería comunicarse con él cuando no lo hizo en todo el verano anterior. Solo quiere hablar conmigo por que puedo saber lo que Voldemort siente, si no fuera por esa maldita conexión el director no se preocuparía por el todo el verano. Sintió como una punzada de odio hacia Dumbledore tan solo imaginándose su rostro. Estaba enojado con el director por haberle ocultado información, por no haberle dicho que estaba siendo seguido por un miembro de la orden.  
  
-Muévete del camino chico!-gruñó tío Vernon. Desde que volvió, tío Vernon lo trata peor que nunca. Según él, Harry tenía que irse de su casa por poner en peligro a si familia. Pero tía Petunia insistía que debía quedarse. -No se por que le haces caso a ese viejo loco, Petunia-escuchó un día a su tío discutir con su esposa. -Vernon no puede irse-dijo Petunia -pero tu y Dudley.- -Ya te lo he dicho, no puede irse-  
  
Harry nunca había visto su tía en ese estado. Siempre le hacía a Harry imposible su vida pero ahora que tenía lo oportunidad de deshacerse de su sobrino no lo hacía. Estaba más pálida y nerviosa de lo normal.  
  
Una semana antes de su cumpleaños Harry recibió una visita inesperada. Estaba en su cuarto haciendo la tarea que la profesora Mcgonagall le `había dejado cuando alguien abrió la puerta y entró. -Harry están aquí!- era Dudley -¿Quiénes están aquí?-pregunto Harry pensado que era una broma. -Los mentor- dijo Dudley muy blanco -Los mentor?.-Harry pensó- Dementores.cómo lo sabes?- Le dijo buscando su varita. -Ya.ya no puedo sentirme feliz- -¿Dónde?- -Desaimus !-escuchó gritar. Dudley calló inconsciente al suelo. Una figura con capucha y capa negra entró. Harry temió lo peor. -Harry.soy yo-dijo una voz femenina-Tonks-Harry estaba aliviado. -Gracias a dios que estas bien si .-Harry la interrumpió -Hay dementores en el parque- -Por eso vine a buscarte, los demás ya han desaparecido a los dementores. Toma tus cosas-Tonks lo ayudo a guardar sus cosas en el baúl. -¿A donde vamos?-pregunto Harry imaginando la respuestas. -A donde tu piensas.-  
  
Harry sabía que irían a lugar de la orden del fénix en Grimauld Place 12, no quería volver allí. Esa casa había sido de Sirius. No quería ver algo que lo recordara por que lloraría o mataría (depende con quien estuviera). Ahora solo había dos merodeadores, a uno lo quería ver muerto y el otro apenas lo veía. -Vamos a viajar en auto-dijo Tonks -¿En auto?-pregunto Harry -Pero no cualquiera-dijo con voz misteriosa En la esquina había un ford anglia. Era el auto del señor Weasley. En el asiento del conductor estaba Lupin, al lado estaba Shacklebolt, atrás estaba Moody. Harry se sentó entre Moody y Tonks. Todos parecían nerviosos y nadie hablaba. Pasaran con 15 minutos hasta que Lupin hablo. -Decidimos cambiar de cuartel general. Kreacher le dijo todo a Bellatrix y ella al Lord, así que no era seguro seguir allí.-explicó Lupin. -¿Cómo consiguieron el auto?- pregunto muy interesado. -Alguien lo dejó en el bosque-dijo Shacklebolt mirando a Harry.-¿Sabes quien pudo haber sido?- -N-no - trato de mentir Harry. -¿Estas seguro?-continuó Kingsley -Oh.ya deja de molestar al chico, Shacklebolt -dijo Moody- El joven Ronald nos dijo todo- -Así que una de tus tantas aventuras.-dijo Tonks- Yo nunca he entrado al bosque prohibido cuando era estudiante.- -Ya llegamos-dijo Lupin  
  
Al final de la calle se encontraba una hermosa casa, parecía que la habían restaurado. Tenía dos pisos, un lindo jardín, era mucho mejor que Grimauld Place. Entraron, Harry noto que parecía haber mucho movimiento en la casa, sin embargo no había nadie.  
  
-Los Weasley fueron a buscar a Hermione-dijo Tonks- Ya volverán.Ellos no saben que estas aquí, será una linda sorpresa para ellos. Te mostraré tu cuarto. - subieron por una escalera. A Harry le pareció la casa más grande desde adentro. Siguieron hasta el final del pasillo pero alguien apareció antes-¿Ginny que estas haciendo aquí?¿No deberías estar con tus hermanos?- -Hola Harry-saludó -Hola Ginny- -¿Te quedaste sola?-dijo Tonks -No estoy con Bill. Está en la cocina- -Hey Harry!!Hola-dijo Bill subiendo la escalera-¿Cómo estas? -Hola. Bien , tu?-dijo Harry -Bien por suerte. Tonks, Moody te busca. Te espero abajo-dijo Bill desapareciendo. -Ya sabes cual es tu cuarto, nos vemos- -Es muy bonita está casa. Verdad?-dijo Ginny ayudando a Harry con su baúl. -Si es.-para Harry la casa era un poco extraña- agradable. -Si, esta mucho mejor que Grimauld Place.- Ginny vio la expresión de tristeza de Harry- ..Lo siento- -No te preocupes-dijo Harry - Tienes razón es mucho mejor que el otro sitio-  
  
-¿Lo extrañas?-dijo Ginny -Bastante-murmuró Harry. Recordaba cuando lo vio por primera vez en la calle Magnolia, cuando se enteró que era su padrino, cuando le ofreció ir a vivir con el, cuando lo ayudó a escaparse y cuando. cayó por el velo. Había aguantado todo el verano sin llorar pero ahora le era imposible, tenía que sacar lo que llevaba en el corazón.- Lo extraño mucho. Siempre pensé que terminaría viviendo con el como me lo había dicho. Cada vez que tenía un problema le pedía ayuda y siempre estaba para mí. Era lo más cercano que tenía como un padre - se sentía bien al decir esto. Ginny se acercó y lo abrazó. -Debes seguir adelante - le dijo. -Lo intentaré - le dijo Harry -Harry!-dos voces se escucharon -Estas bien Harry-dijo Hermione lo abrazaba. -Estoy bien, tu?-dijo tratando se escaparse del abrazo. -Bien por suerte-dijo Hermione con una sonrisa. -Tu Ron te encuentras bien?- -Bastante bien. Nadie nos dijo que ibas a venir hoy. Te esperábamos para semana que viene-dijo Ron -Es que hubo unos cambios-explicó Harry -Oí a Bill decir que aparecieron dementores, es cierto? -si-dijo Harry pero al ver la expresión de Hermione agregó- Pero yo no los vi. Dudley los sintió y apareció parte de la orden y me trajeron aquí.- -Es una bonita casa, verdad?- -Si ya lo he escuchado varias veces. ¿A quién pertenece?-se interesó Harry -No lo sé, mi madre no me la ha dicho. Debes ver esto.-Ron abrió su baúl.- Fred y George me la regalaron. Es una Nimbus 2003.-Ron se la mostró a Harry- Es genial. A Ginny le dieron una también.- -Les esta yendo bien por lo que veo-dijo Hermione -Mejor que nunca-dijo Fred- Hola Harry -Hola Fred, George- -Toma prueba uno de estos-George le dio un caramelo rojo. -No!!-gritaron Ron y Ginny- Hará que te cambie el color del pelo-explico Ron. -Es interesante-Hermione-¿Cómo lo lograron?- -Es un secreto de familia-Fred dijo y Hermione frunció el ceño- pero dentro de poco casi serás de la familia gracias a Ron, así que espera un poco- Ron enrojeció tanto que no se distinguía su cara de su cabello y Hermione estaba rosa. Harry y Ginny sonrieron. -No llego mama aun?-pregunto Ginny para cambiar de tema -No y eso que salió bastante temprano-dijo George- por que no vamos a comer algo. Seguro estarás con hambre-  
  
Bajaron a la cocina. Era bastante grande y luminosa. Parecía una cocina muggle. Comieron algunos sanwiches y algunas porciones de torta que la señora había preparado. Harry estaba más contento pero aun notaba esa ausencias de Sirius. Creía que Lupin también lo notaba. Siempre participaba de las charlas pero ahora no lo hacía parecía estar pensado. -¿Harry quieres jugar al quidditch?- sugirió Ron al notar su estado de animo de su amigo. Volar siempre lo hacía sentir mejor. -Vamos. ¿Vienen?- Los gemelos, ron , Ginny, Hermione y Harry al jardín.  
  
-¿Tu vas a jugar?-pregunto Ron a Hermione -Si por que lo preguntas?-dijo Hermione -Por que nunca has jugado-respondió Ron -Nunca he jugado delante tuyo pero a veces, cuando tu estas dormido yo juego con Ginny-dijo Hermione ofendida -Bien tu sabrás lo que haces. Somos 6, entonces son equipos de 3.- dijo George- No habrá buscador, podríamos perder la snicht. Ginny tu juegas con nosotros dos.¿Están de acuerdo?- -Si-dijo Harry- pero Hermione no tiene escoba. -Usa la vieja de Ron. Accio-dijo Fred  
  
Estuvieron un largo rato jugando hasta que se hico de noche. Se estaba divirtiendo. Harry estaba muy agradecido de tener unos geniales amigos. Cuando entraron la señora Weasley los recibió. -Harry, gracias a dios estas bien- dijo abrazándolo- Kingsley me dijo lo que sucedió-en el oído susurro: Estas bien? Sé que es difícil superar lo que le sucedió a Sirius pero debes seguir adelante Harry.-lo abrazó con más fuerza -Gracias a usted y a su familia lo intento.- -¿Donde esta papá?-pregunto Ron -Esta reunido con la orden y yo también debería estar allí. Vayan arriba.-  
  
-Harry-dijo Ron- Seguiremos teniéndote de profesor? -¿Qué?-dijo Harry -El ED. Realmente estuvo muy bueno el año pasado. Deberíamos hacerlo este también. -dijo Hermione -Si ustedes quieren.-dijo Harry. El año anterior lo había pasado muy bien en las clases de defensas. -Claro que si-dijo Ginny. Estuvieron un largo tiempo hablando acerca de lo que debería practicar ese año en el ED. -Harry puedes bajar querido. Alguien quiere hablar contigo-dijo la señora Weasley desde la puerta.  
  
Harry esperó fuera de una sala al lado de la cocina. Había dos personas hablando. -El que se parezca no significa que sea como él. No puedes culparlo por lo que su padre te hizo y lo sabes- -Esta bien hablaré con él pero si no quiere no es mi culpa. Ve a buscarlo- Tonks salió. -No lo hagas enojar. Esta de mal humor- Harry entro. Era una habitación bastante amplia pero oscura. Snape estaba detrás del escritorio. -Potter el director ha hablado conmigo y desea que yo vuelva a darte clases de occlumencia pero solo si tu quieres. Recuerda una ves que empieces no podrás renunciar.- Dijo Snape de mal humor. Harry pensó. La verdad no quería estar con Snape más del tiempo debido pero no quería seguir teniendo esos sueños que se hacían más frecuentes. -De acuerdo- -Bien, Potter, luego en Hogwarts buscaremos una fecha.-  
  
-¡ESTAS LOCO!-le grito Ron después que Harry la contó sobre Snape.-Ahora que nos podemos librar de él.- -Ron, yo creo que Harry hizo bien. Además si quieres ser auror tienes que tomar pociones.-dijo Hermione -¿QUÉ?-dijo Ron-Tengo que tomar pociones pero de que me serviran. -Mucho Ron. Me pregunto cuando vendrán las cartas de Hogwarts.- -No me recuerdes los TIMOS.- se quejó Ron -No solo los TIMOS, también tenemos que elegir nuestras materias.-explicó Hermione -Por lo menos no tendremos con Trelaway-dijo Harry  
  
Después de la cena que estuvo deliciosa, los chicos fueron a dormir, a pesar de que no querían pero la señora Weasley los obligó. Harry tuvo otra "visión". Estaba en una casa que le parecá vagamente familiar.estaba a oscuras salvo por una pequeña luz pero no sabía de donde provenía. Empezó a buscar pero no encontró nada hasta que.  
  
-Harry!!!!!!!-grita alguien -¿eh?-responde Harry dormido. -¿eh?...Hoy es tu cumpleaños-dice George -Qué los cumplas feliz! Qué los cumpla feliz!-cantan los gemelos y Ron mientras tiran confeti. -Gra-gracias-dijo Harry -Estos son tus regalos, los compramos entre todos pero Ginny y Hermione no vinieron a saludarte por que están abajo preparando una sorpresa-dijo Ron -Wow!! Esto es genial-le había regalado remeras, dulces , bromas. -Vamos a desayunar-dijo Fred Bajaron a desayunar. Las chicas ya estaban vestidas y estaban poniendo la mesa. -Feliz cumpleaños Harry-dijeron las dos. Habían hecho una torta de chocolate que estaba deliciosa. Cuando terminaron el desayuno los chicos fueron a cambiarse. Harry fue el último en vestirse. Mientras se ponía una remera, varias lechuzas entraron. Una rojiza era de Hogwarts, la más clara era de Hagrid y la oscura era desconocida. Por un momento pensó en Sirius, desde que lo conocía le mandaba una carta para su cumpleaños pero ahora. Abrió la carta..se sorprendió. Era de Luna Lovegood, alumna de quinto curso de Revenclaw.  
  
Querido Harry:  
Feliz cumpleaños!!!!! Supongo que te parecerá extraño que te escriba pero realmente te considero un gran amigo a pesar que te conozco desde el año pasado. Espero que estés bien por que es difícil superarlo pero sé que lo harás. No tengo idea de que regalarte así que dime que quieres en Hogwarts o escríbeme una, me alegraría mucho que lo hicieras. Te mando the quiblber hay un artículo que te parecerá interesante.  
Mis mejores deseos,  
  
Luna.  
  
Harry tomó en sus manos las revista. De título principal decía "El ministerio controlado por el señor oscuro , pesadilla o realidad" La leería luego. Leyó la carta de Hagrid. Nada nuevo, felicidades y ánimos.  
  
-Harry!!nosotros estamos en el jardín!!-era Ginny -Ya estoy-dijo abriendo la puerta. -Llegaron las cartas de Hogwarts, pero la tuya no se encontraba-le dijo -La tengo yo- -¿La leíste?- -no, por?- -Tienen que elegir que materias quieres cursar.-le explicó -Si, Hermione ha mencionado algo de eso.¿Te han hecho prefecta?- -No por suerte. Hablando de prefectos, Ron rechazo su puesto- -¿Qué? ¿Por qué?- -No lo sé pero Hermione está muy molesta- -Mejor no mencionar el tema- -me leíste la mente-  
  
Era un hermoso día soleado, excepto por el humor de Hermione. No le dirigía la palabra a Ron y si lo hacía era solo para molestarlo. Ella estaba muy molesta, creía que no podía ir en la vida rechazando responsabilidades pero Ron no la escuchaba. Estaba muy ocupado eligiendo las materias que quería cursar, su hermano Bill lo estaba ayudando.  
  
-Hola, Harry. ¡Feliz cumpleaños!¿Cómo estás?-lo saludó Bill dándole un palmada en la espalda. -Muy bien, tu Bill?- -Excelente-dijo con una brillante sonrisa -Bill tiene una novia-dijo Ron -Es Fluer Delacour-dijo Ginny de mal humor. -Veo que no te agrada-dijo Bill -Me parece un poco superficial-confesó Ginny. -Deberías conocerla antes de hablar mal de ella-dijo Bill -Mejor no conocerla-dijo desafiando Ginny -Virginia, no permitiré que hables de esa manera-dijo Bill enojándose -¿Por qué mejor no te vas con tu noviecita?-dijo Ginny y se fue a la casa. -Iré a hablar con ella-dijo Bill.  
  
El resto de la mañana la pasaron hablando de las materias nuevas y de los TIMOS, 11 cada uno, menos Hermione que tuvo en TIMOS en todas las materias.  
  
-Harry , querido, feliz cumpleaños-dijo la señora Weasley al mediodía, cuando llegó. - Busquen sus capas. -¿Por qué, mama?-pregunto Fred -Hoy iremos a comer en el caldero chorreante , por tu cumpleaños Harry y también irán a comprar sus nuevos libros.-  
  
Comieron un delicioso almuerzo, luego recorrieron el Callejón Diagon en busca de sus nuevos útiles, se encontraron con varios de sus compañeros de Gryffindor y de las otras casas.  
  
-Harry!!!!!!-grito una voz femenina Harry se volteo y vio a Cho Chan cruzar la calle hasta llegar a él. Cho era alumna de Revenclaw de séptimo curso. A Harry siempre le había gustado y el año pasado, en el ED, se dieron su primer beso.  
  
-Hola Cho-dijo Harry -Feliz cumpleaños-lo saludó -Gracias, cómo estás?-le preguntó -Bien y tu? Supe lo que pasó en el ministerio-dijo ella pareciendo preocupada -Bien- -Ya era hora que todos supieran que él volvió-dijo con lágrimas en los ojos- y qué. -Harry, nosotros vamos a la heladería!!!Te esperamos allí!!!-grito una pelirroja desde la esquina. -Está bien Ginny!!!!!!-le respondió Harry-Nos vemos allí!!!!!! -¿Es tu novia?- -¿QUÉ?-preguntó Harry confundido -¿Si la Weasley es tu novia?-repitió -No.¿Por qué me preguntas eso?- - Siempre gusto de vos-a Harry se le estaba haciendo un poco incómoda la charla -No es cierto. El año pasado ella estaba de novia con un tal Michael, del ED- -Créeme, nosotras sabemos de eso. Bueno, Harry, que tengas un buen día. Nos vemos en Hogwarts-se despidió -Nos vemos-Harry se dirigió a la heladería. Los chicos ya habían terminado sus helados.  
  
-Así que te encontraste con Cho-dijo Hermione- ¿Cómo te fue?- -Bastante bien- -¿Pasa algo entre ustedes dos?-pregunto Ron -No, nada-era la misma pregunta que la había hecho el año pasado y seguía siendo la misma respuesta de siempre. -¿Y?-dijo Hermione -¿Y, qué?-pregunto Harry -¿No le pedirás que .?-Harry la interrumpió -¿Qué sea mi novia? No, no lo haré-dijo Harry -¿Por qué, si el año pasado tu la besaste?-dijo Ron y Ginny abrió mucho sus ojos. -Igual no le pediré por que no me gusta y además ella me beso, yo no la bese-dijo Harry con un tono de esto no se habla más  
  
A la noche realmente festejaron el cumpleaños de Harry, todos los Weasley, Hermione y algunos miembros de la orden cenaron todos juntos en el jardín. El cielo estaba oscuro y las estrellas brillaban, la noche era perfecta pero sentía su ausencia. Extrañaba sus comentarios, sus consejos, sus chistes. Trataba de ser fuerte pero no podía más. A la madrugada, cuando todos fueron a dormir, Harry no pudo. Recordaba la última vez que lo vio, cuando cayó a través del velo.todo por un sueño. La cicatriz le dolía.escuchaba voces.se sentía feliz.  
  
-Muy bien, Lucius, lo hiciste muy bien.lástima que lo destruyeron-dijo una voz helada. -Es una gran pérdida pero el efecto aun queda, verdad?-dijo el enmascarado. -Mientras yo exista, si.aun perdura- -No quiero contradecirlo pero, está seguro de que funcionará?- -Lucius, mi querido amigo, por supuesto que estoy seguro.planeé la entrada a tu celda y nadie se dio cuenta de que estoy aquí, la poción multijugos es realmente magnífica y claro nadie sospechará de tu hijo, Lucius.La niña me dijo todos sus secretos y sé también los secretos de él . los conozco mucho mejor que ellos mismos-  
  
La siguiente semana estuvo bastante movida. Los integrantes de la orden estuvieron programando todo para la partida de Harry a Hogwarts por que temían un ataque pero Harry creía que Voldemort no iba a ser tan estúpido de presentarse a plena luz y llena de gente.  
  
-Pero .-intentó decir Harry -Nada, Harry, tenemos que ir contigo-le dijo Tonks -Voldemort no sería tan idiota para atacar de día-dijo Harry -Por las dudas- -A él le gusta atacar de sorpresa, sin que nadie lo note, créeme- -De todas formas iremos igual . por lo menos yo-dijo Tonks con una mirada ansiosa-  
  
¿Por qué me tratan aun como un niño? Tengo 16 años, hice más cosas que ellos refiriéndose a Voldemort, intentó matarme 5 veces y todavía estoy vivo. Yo sé cuidarme, siempre tuve que cuidarme.yo solo-pensaba Harry- Seguro fue idea de Dumbledore.siempre tratando de protegerme.como si fuera un tonto . ¿acaso no se hacer nada bien?. Seguramente ese año también iba a desquitar su enojo con sus amigos y qué amigos tenía.eran los mejores, siempre aguantándolo, apoyándolo. pero él también había aguantado mucho a sus amigos con sus continuadas pelees, idiotas por cierto.Era hora de que lo aguantaran a él N/a: Todos los personajes, nombres pertenecen a J.K.Rowling. Decidí escribir lo que sería para mi el sexto libro por que, honestamente, espero con ansias el libro pero seguramente tardará en aparecer y no me aguantaba las ganas de escribir mis ideas. Si quieren pueden mandarme sus teorías, me encantaría leerlas e incluirlas en los siguientes capítulos  
BYE, Dark_Sly 


	2. otra vez en Hogwarts

N/a: Todos los personajes y nombres son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y de la warner Bross.  
  
Cápitulo 2 :Otra vez en Hogwarts  
  
-Harry, te sucede algo?-pregunto Ron antes de dejar la casa para dirigirse a Londres -Nada ¿Por que lo preguntas?-respondió Harry sin ganas -Estas de mal humor-dijo Hermione entrando en el auto -¿Acaso no soy libre para ponerme de mal humor?-pregunto -Harry, no te enojes con nosotros.-intentó disculparse Ron -Era broma. Es que no he podido dormir bien, eso es todo- La noche anterior había ayudado a Ron a buscar sus libros que los gemelos habían escondido como broma. Estuvieron has muy tarde y después Harry no podía dormirse. Subieron al viejo Ford Anglia conducido por el señor Weasley. Harry no había visto mucho a los señores Weasley pasó casi todo el resto de las vacaciones con los chicos. Llegaron a la estación King cross. Cuando estaban por cruzar la barrera para entrar en la plataforma, apareció Tonks. -Tonks, querida nos diste un susto-dijo la señora Weasley-¿Qué sucede? -Yo cruzaré con Harry, por precaución- dijo ella mirando a ambos lados- Vamos- -Tonks, qué.?-dijo Harry -Es que Voldemort no ha actuado mucho desde el año pasado, tememos que pase algo realmente.grande-dijo Tonks en un susurro- Ya llegaron los demás, suban al tren-Los chicos se despidieron de los demás y subieron al tren-Nos vemos, pronto!!- -¿A dónde vas Hermione?-preguntó Ginny -Voy al vagón de los prefectos, yo a diferencia de otros no he renunciado a mis responsabilidades-dijo mirando significativamente a Ron.- Nos vemos luego- -Vaya qué discurso-comento Ron entrando a un compartimiento. -¿Ron, por qué no continuaste siendo prefecto?-pregunto Harry muy interesado. -Es que.no tenía tiempo para otras cosas, como el quidditch-dijo Ron Hablando de quidditch, qué haremos con el puesto de los gemelos?-preguntó Ginny. -No lo sé , casi no tenemos equipo, Alicia, Angelina y Katie, los gemelos terminaron Hogwarts, no hay capitán, solo estamos nosotros dos- dijo Harry -Hay, capitán, Harry-dijo Ron -Y es obvio-dijo Ginny -Eres tu-dijo Ron -¿Por qué.?-empezó a decir Harry -Puedo sentarme con ustedes?-dijo una chica rubia -Claro, Luna- dijo Ginny -Gracias.¿Harry has leído la revista que te mande?-pregunto Luna -Ah..si.es interesante- dijo Harry con una cara de de-qué-revista-me-hablas-  
  
-Seguro te servirá de algo-dijo ella alegremente -¿No te han hecho prefecta Luna?-preguntó Ginny. -No.pero no me importa- contestó  
  
Las señora del los dulces paso y compraron algunos caramelos, tortas de calabazas. En la mitad del viaje , llegó Hermione muy enfadada. Dijo que todos los demás prefectos se sentían avergonzados por la renuncia de Ron, decían que era un acto de irresponsabilidad, obviamente Hermione estaba de acuerdo con ellos. Pero Ron la ignoró y le dijo que ese cargo de era para él.  
  
-Hermione, es obvio que no sirvo como prefecto-dijo Ron- Todos estaban sorprendidos y todos esperaban que fueras tu y Harry-  
  
Hermione no supo que decir. Era cierto, hasta ella se sorprendió cuando se enteró, siempre supuso que iban a ser ella con Harry o con otro chico. El resto del viaje paso en silencio. Todos estaban sumergidos en sus pensamientos. Hablaron muy poco, solo comentaron algo sobre el ministerio y Sirius Black. Llegaron a la estación de hogsmeade, los carruajes los estaban esperando. Harry volvió a ver a los treastals. -Es extraño. Yo no los puedo ver y eso que vi a.-dijo Neville -Yo tampoco puedo- dijo Ron.-eh.¿Alguien sabe quien será muestro profesor de defensas?- tratando de cambiar de tema. -Ni idea-respondieron todos.  
  
Llegaron al castillo, todos se amontonaron en la puertas por que no estaban abiertas. Después de unos minutos apareció la profesora Mcgonagall en la entrada. -Peeves!-gritó ella- Deja de hacer bromas!. Vamos entren  
  
El clima dentro del salón era de tensión. Los profesores perecían serios, sobre todo Dumbledore. Esto hizo preocupar a Harry. Una vez que todos se sentaron, Dumbledore habló. -Alumnos, nuevos y viejos, este año va a ser diferente a los demás. Un nuevo poder a surgido de nuevo, un poder oscuro. Para seguridad de todos, lamento decir que se han cancelado todos los partidos de quiddicht..Silencio.también es prohibido caminar por los pasillos a partir de las 6 sean prefectos o no. Los profesores los acompañaran a las clases en los járdines y a los salones luego del almuerzo.Lamento decir que las visitas a Hogsmeade se han cancelado. Eso es todo-se volvió a su silla. Todos los alumnos empezaron a murmurar.  
  
-¿No es demasiado?-peguntó Ron -¡¿Demasiado?! Ron!! Creo que está muy bien el sistema. Y tu, Harry -dijo Hermione -¿Qué quieres que te diga Hermione?-respondió -Tu más que nadie debe obedecer las reglas-dijo ella -¿Yo?-dijo Harry alzando una ceja. -Si, tu. Te buscan a ti- -Hermione, ya he.- -Señor Potter, venga conmigo-dijo el profesor Snape -Todavía no he comido-dijo Harry -En ese caso, lo espero en media hora en mi despacho- y se retiró a la mesa de profesores. -Hay un asiento vacío-dijo Ron -Tienes razón-dijo Hermione-¿Quién falta?- -¿Por qué me miran?-preguntó Harry cortando su carne. -No has dicho nada -dijo Ron -¿Crees que me importa la vida de un profesor? Seguro está en el baño- respondió y empezó a comer. Hermione y Ron se lanzaron mirarda interrogativa.-Voy a lo de Snape-.  
  
-Pase-dijo la fría voz del profesor. Harry entró.-Siéntese- -¿Si, señor?-dijo Harry -¿Qué se supone qué es esto?-le dijo mostrando un pergamino. -Un pergamino-respondió -Eso ya lo sé. Me refiero a las materias que va a cursar- -Hay algún problema?- -Si. Pociones. Señor Potter, usted no tiene talento para la materia y no pensaba darle clases, sin embargo el profesor Dumbledore y la profesora Mcgonagall hablaron conmigo y llegamos aun acuerdo.- hizo una pausa- le daré clases, pero si reprueba el primer examen no podrá asistir a mis clases- -De acuerdo, señor.¿Puedo retirarme?-pregunto Harry -Respecto Oclumencia.-  
  
Harry tomaría nuevamente oclumencia dos veces a la semana, en los tiempos libres de Snape. No le agradaba mucho la idea, a ninguno de los dos en realidad. Sin embargo cumplían las ordenes de Dumbledore. Hablando de Dumbledore , no lo había mirado ni una sola vez a los ojos. Tal vez pensaba que aun Voldmort lo poseía y eso lo molestaba. Le molestaba que le ocultaran cosas. Cuando llegó al retrato de la dama gorda, recordó que no sabía la contraseña.  
  
-Es fenix-dijo alguien -¿Colin?¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto Harry al mayor de los creevery -Vi que no volvías al comedor y supuse que estarías aquí-respondió -¿Cómo sabes la contraseña?- -Soy prefecto- -Felicidades-felicitó sin ánimos -Regresaré al comedor, adios- -adios-  
  
Fue al cuarto de chicos de sexto. Ya estaba en sexto, su ante último año en Hogwarts. Le costaba pensar que ya se había escapado de Lord Voldemort 5 veces. Mientras reflexionaba toda su vida, se quedó dormido. Ron entró a la habitación y lo encontró dormido aun con su ropa. Iba despertarlo pero alguien se adelantó. -¡Maldito gato!¡Fuera!-dijo Harry quitando a croshanks de la cama.-Se lo llevaré a Hermione- -Mejor voy yo-dijo Ron tomando a crooshanks en los brazos. -O.K yo voy a dormir si no te molesta- -no para nada-Ron salió por la puerta.  
  
Harry fue al baño, se miró al espejo y notó algo extraño en sus rostro. Sus ojos no estaban tan verdes como antes, tenía como una especie de sombra. Seguro eran alucinaciones, pensó Harry, estando medio dormido las cosas no parecían lo que eran.  
  
Al día siguiente, en el desayuno, Dumbledore presentó a la nueva profesora de Defensa contra las artes oscuras, si una profesora mujer que resulto ser Tonks. Se la veía muy alegre y nerviosa. EL trio esperaba ansioso poder hablar con ella pero eso era para más tarde por que empezaron las clases, todas las casas tenían al mismo tiempo. Primero tuvieron con Mcgonagall transformaciones avanzadas, esas fueron clases dobles. Antes del almuerzo tuvieron encantamientos con Flitwich. En la tarde tuvieron la clase menos gustosa para Harry, pociones. El humor de Snape era peor que el de todos los añosa juntos. Y lo peor de todo era que luego de cuidado de las criaturas mágicas (con Hagrid), tendría su primer encuentro con Snape, luego de lo sucedido el año anterior.  
  
-Potter-dijo secamente Snape-Espero que este año haga algún progreso en occlumency.- -Yo espero lo mismo- -Empezemos de una buena vez, recuerdas el método?- -Si, mas o menos- -legilimens-  
  
Sentía que estaba volando a través de su cabeza, todos los recuerdos del año anterior volvían a parecer, pero había otros que ni siquiera recordaba haber vivido..Estaba en una casa descuidada que daba indicios de haber sido una casa muy importante en su época de esplendor. Sentado en un sillón miraba un libro antiguo con extraños hechizos..calló de rodillas al suelo. -Levántate!!-dijo Snape con una extraña expresión-¿Acaso el año pasado no aprendiste nada?- -Deberá recordar que solo llegué a la mitad de las clases por que usted así lo dijo- -No fue mi culpa, Potter, usted no tenía por que haberse intrometido en mis pensamientos.- -Pero usted puede en los míos.-Harry había llegado demasiado lejos -Tiene mucha razón, Potter.bien como ya me metí en sus pensamientos , tiene todo derecho a meterse en los míos.-  
  
n/a: Lamento la tardanza es que con el cole tuve poco tiempo libre pero ahora tengo 3 meses de vacaciones ^___^ Acepto desde halagos hasta tomatasos solamente dejen Review 


End file.
